Chasing Dreams
by screamingmapleleaf
Summary: AU. Mikasa loves Eren, but Eren loves Levi. They have one chance to chase the one they love, a party. Will Eren and Levi get together or will Mikasa get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this story for my little meatloaf Gil, who inspired this little train wreck. Warning: There will be OOC! LANGUAGE! There will be Eren! AND A RANDOM MENTIONING OF A POTATO IN EVERY CHAPTER~! I do not own Attack On Titan or any of that. Oh, and thank you to all the people who actually cared to read this story. *whispers* I love you. *and follows you home*

* * *

**Mikasa's POV:**

There was going to be a fancy dinner party tonight and I wanted to be ready. Tonight was the night that I would tell Eren how I feel. I would have to act quickly though, a certain someone also has eyes for him. I refuse to lose to that stubby little ass. But I have a problem, I have no idea what to wear. I am currently digging through my closet but all I could find was sweaters and turtle necks. I mentally cursed at my lack of style. Its in the middle of freaking July! I only had one option left... Armin. He has a thing for fashion. I feel weird when going shopping with him. Yes he has a great sense in style but... it's kind of unnerving how we act together... I was pretty freaked out how we were fangirling like a bunch of 12 year old girls over a handbag. That's what worries me. I never squeel like that. But he's still my best friend... and it has been a while. So i called him and he was coming to pick me up. About 10 minutes later I heard knocking at the door. "Mikasa! It's me, Armin! Are you ready?" He yelled. "Yes, just give me a sec!" As I ran to open the door.

~*~MAGICAL TIME SKIP~*~

We soon found ourselves in one of the local mall's dress stores. You can find lots of malls here in California. I saw Armin running around grabbing a few dresses off the racks. I screamed as I was suddenly dragged across the store into the dressing room. "RAPE IN ACTION!" Armin shouted, barely holding back laughter. Leaving behind a very freaked out shop keeper. I shoved him off of me. "That's not funny Armin! And now the owner is probably calling the police!" Armin continued to ignore me and laugh. "Here." He handed me the dresses and sat down. With a sigh I walked into one of the changing stalls and closed the door behind me. I felt uncomfortable, fashion isn't really my thing. And I felt even more awkward with the full length mirror in the room. What the hell, what do they want me to do?! Watch my self undress? I felt my cheeks warm up in embarrassment. I grabbed the first dress off the hanger. It was shell pink and strapless. I tried it on and it was nice and silky and ended around my knees. I opened the door to show Armin and he looked up. "Hmm... You look like a 14 year old girl. It looks too, innocent." Armin stated looking me up and down. "But isn't that a good thing?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Not if you want Eren's diddily doo~" he said with a wink. I felt my face warm up. Oh my god! Did he really just say that?! "It's totally obvious!" I just wanted to crawl under a rock. I just ran back into the room and slammed the door. I pulled the next dress off of the hanger and put it on. It was burgundy and went down mid-thigh. It had a slit uo the side and the top tied around my neck. This one is pretty and seems more appropriate. I opened the door and showed it off with a little more confidence. Armin looked up and smiled, "GIRL! THAT IS TOTALLY YOUR COLOR!" I felt my self flush at the compliment. "Save that one, i want to see the rest." I nodded and walked back in. There were only two more dresses. The one I am trying on now is a pretty mint color that also ends mid-thigh. This one is also really pretty. It has sparkles on it too. I showed Armin and he said it was nice. The last dress, I had my doubts about but it is beautiful. Its mid-thigh length and strapless. It's a silver metallic dress and it sparkles in the light. I opened the door and Armin let out a dramatic gasp. "GIRL, DO A SPIN! DO A SPIN!" I felt myself giggle as i spun around. "THAT IS THE ONE!" We both squeeled and danced around clapping. I'm coming for you Eren...

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

"Eren! Are you ready yet?!" Yelled a voice down stairs. My guess is it was Armin. I looked myself in the mirror and I was rather impressed. I wore a plaid button-down and some levis (pun intended). Tonight's the night I will win over him. My Levi. "Yeah, I'm coming." I walked down the stairs and Armin stood up with a shocked look on his face. "What are you wearing?!" I looked at myself. "Uh... Chuck Taylors." Armin facepalmed himself. "Not your stupid shoes Eren! All of you!" I felt myself being dragged back upstairs and held back a groan. Jeez. Armin and his stupid fashion fetishes. "You're lucky I came prepared Eren." He magically pulled a full blown outfit out of no where! "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! YOUR ASS!?" Armin rolled his eyes and left me to get changed. I looked myself in the mirror again and straightened my bow tie. This is stupid. I wrestled with the slacks a bit before i can finally get them on. I was wearing dress shoes and a white button-down. Ah, screw it. I ripped off the bow tie and popped open a few buttons, revealing my chest. Well at least I can breathe now. I walked with Armin out the door and he shook his head in disapproval but didn't comment. Then we hit the town in ny car. "Hey what happened to Mikasa?" I asked. "She's riding with Potato Girl and her lackeys." Mikasa and Potato Girl? Since when were they friends? Oh well, who cares... We suddenly arrived at the manor the party would take place in. I could already hear the music blasting from all the way out here. "OHOHOHO~! EREN~! ARMIN~! NICE TO SEE YA~!" I did a double take. JEAN?! There is no freaking way. It was painfully obvious that Jean was very drunk. He was plastered to his boyfriend Marco and they were making out against a wall. Well, it's nice to know that they're getting along... I walked in as fast as possible. No need for me to be mentally scarred any more than I already am. There was a grand spiral staircase and people were scattered around. Some sitting on the stairs, some passed out on the couch and others mingling. The stench of alcohol was in the air. Don't freak out we're all legal aged. I walked around with Armin tagging along close behind. I walked onto the dance floor. People were moving to the beat and the colored lights were shining like lazers. I felt a little out of place but walked straight to the bar. Maybe some alcohol would help me unwind. I sat on the stool and glanced around. The bartender asked, "What would it be?" Um. "Scotch sir." A shot glass was set in front of me and i quickly gulped it down. I could already feel the warmth spreading through my chest, like a fire was lit inside of me. "Hey~" said a very sexy potato floating in a martini glass. He pulled down his sunglasses and winked at me. Well, might as well check on my friends. I didn't have to look for long. Armin and Mikasa were whispering together in a corner. I wonder what they're talking about. I walked up and they stopped talking. "Hey Eren~" Mikasa? "Wow you look... different?" I said with a smile. The lights shined off of her dress like a disco ball. It was very pretty. But I know who would look even more beautiful... I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. "Levi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I don't know how often I will it would take to update chapters. It wont take longer than a few days so stay with me please. LOOKY! LOOKY! ANOTHER POTATO MENTIONING! Another thanks to the people who still care about this story. *Gives out glittery potatoes* *Looks up and down, sigh* Nope, I do not own SNK or whatever.

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

I didn't expect Levi to show up, let alone pop up behind me. I felt my insides warm up and I felt my chest flutter. After getting over my initial shock, I put on a straight face. "Uh hi..." Damn my awkwardness to hell! I was at a loss for words. Only he could do that to me. I could just hear myself stuttering like a idiot. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. "Eren, are you alri-" Armin was cut off by a low and sexy purr. We all looked up in shock... Well down in shock, because Levi's so short. Hehe, don't tell him I said that he would kill me. I think he looks so adorable when he's angry though. I just want to lean down and kiss that frown awa- "Hey baby~ Don't you look sexy tonight~" Levi giggled. "What the..." I was pushed against the wall as he popped the buttons of my shirt open. His hips pressed flush against mine. I didn't know it was possible for my face to become that red. I moaned from the feeling. "Y-you're drunk!" I yelled out. "And you're sexy~" He closed the distance between us. My head is swimming. So close. So close! Our lips barely grazed each other when Levi was jerked back. It was Mikasa, and damn, if looks could kill... Her lips were in a tight frown, and her hair shadowed her face. I felt fear rise to the surface. She can be freaking scary if she wants to be. Levi turned around and sported his signature scowl as well. "Well if it isn't the bitch." He said tauntingly. "Can I talk to you in private" she grounded out menacingly. Levi gave a curt nod and walked off with her. Me and Armin gave each other freaked out looks and we bolted. I definitely do **NOT **want to be there when they come back from their 'talk.' I wonder what they're talking about... Rather not find out. Me and Armin ended up on the dance floor. They beat rocked the floor and I couldn't hear myself think. Might as well get in the swing of things, it's a party. I joined the crowd and we danced. I felt my body automatically sway to the beat. I felt my initial awkwardness flow off of me and I got more into it. The sexy potato from earlier came up and started grinding on Armin. They were both blushing like crazy and sexy potato giggled naughtily. _Well I'm getting out of here..._ I ran into another room, this one had a small stage and little chairs scattered around. _So this is the karaoke room. _A song just finished and the sound of applause filled the room. The next person I saw on stage shocked me. ARMIN?! He walked up to the mike and gazed upon the crowd. then the 'music' started. _"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped never asking why. We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny... Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you..." _Ew, Miley Cyrus... But DAMN! Armin can sing! His voice was soft and gentle and flowed throughout the song like an innocent angel. _"I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me." _When the song came to an end everyone cheered. And modest little Armin was blushing and thanking everyone. The next person to walk on stage wasn't expected either...Levi. My heart fluttered and did flip flops in my chest. He gave everyone in the crowd a wicked smirk, obviously still drunk. With the mike in hand the music started. _"On your way out, turn the lights out. Take your supermodels and your broken beer bottles. I don't care, party anywhere, I'm broke, man, possibly beyond repair." _All I could do was stare with my mouth open. I was so absorbed into Levi's performance I didn't notice someone walking up to me. "Eren, we need to talk." It was Mikasa. _"This is the best, this is the best, my head is such a fucking mess. This is the best, crack-house arrest, my head's a mess." _All I could focus on is the way Levi's hips swayed, the way he licked his lips, and his intense lust-strained gaze. It felt like it was just us there. I felt myself mumble, "Yeah that's nice." Then I felt a shark smack to the back of my head. "EREN! Did you hear a word I said?!" I looked into her intense stare, fear hidden in her eyes. "Um..." I didn't know what else to say. "I said I love you Eren! More than anything! I always loved you! Do you feel the same?" I felt at a lack for words. "Uh..." My eyes flashed back to Levi's performance. _"Well I woke up on a Monday, I've been feelin' pretty wired. I've been wide awake since Wednesday, I was feelin' so inspired. By the state of my own execution, drop me cause I cant let go, whoa." _My eyes widened as I watched Levi tilt his head back and ran his hand down his chest. "I... see how it is..." My thoughts were cut short when I saw Mikasa's face; filled with tears. I froze when I saw her get up and run away. Shit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** *runs and hides from all the Eren/Mikasa fans* DON'T KILL ME! Well expect more heart break in the next chapter but also expect... BOOTY SHORTS! DUN DUN DUN! The songs are 'Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus and This is The Best by USS. I don't own the songs or SNK. Till next time, lovies~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Sorry guys, I didn't think it would take that long to update. I was just busy lately with sports and school's coming up so please don't kill me. I hope no one has gave up on this story yet. As promised, there will be booty shorts, potatoes, and heartbreak. Maybe a little OOC. So be prepared. Don't expect smut from me, and if there is, it won't be graphc. I never wrote a fic before, much less any lemons. I'm just not ready yet. *sigh* No I don't own snk.

* * *

**Armin's POV:**

I always feel like i'm unimportant, like i'm always the third wheel. It hurt to think about it, but the more I did, the more I believed it. Mikasa acted like she would absolutely _die_ without Eren. It was painfully obvious that Mikasa liked Eren, she practically worshipped the ground he walked on! Yet he didn't even notice, it made me angry. He obviously liked Levi, who seems hostile and unapproachable. It hurt seeing Mikasa so upset, and it also hurt knowing that Eren would probably end up get hurt. Who do I have? I feel so alone.

When I first heard of the party, I was excited. I thought I would have a chance to meet some other friends outside of Mikasa and Eren, maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone. Maybe I could even find the one. Someone who will actually care about me. I sat at the edge of my bed. I felt my fingertips graze over the scars on my arms. I remember in highschool how everything became too much. The pressure, the loneliness, I felt like I had no one to turn to. One day it became too much and i got so frustrated and cut too deep, it hurt so much. I later woke up in the hospital with Mikasa and Eren by my side, their eyes filled with tears. That's when I realized I don't want to die. It's also when I realized I liked Mikasa. Even though Eren is my best friend, he left whenever he felt like it and did whatever he wanted. I found it very selfish. But Mikasa... She stayed by my side the entire time. I had her attention all to myself. I wanted to show her we could be together, if only she could see... But I didn't have the heart to tell her that Eren didn't return her feelings, so I went along with her schemes.

I wanted a chance, but when I got that chance, I just didn't have it in me. The look on her face as Levi kissed Eren. She may have almost made me shit myself in fear, but I also could see the tears. So after I ditched Eren on the dance floor, I knew I had to find her. So like the magestic eagle I was, I swooped in for the kill.

I found her sitting on the steps deep in thought. As I approached her, I noticed her face was fairly red and her eyes hazy, I could also tell she's tearing up. When I got to her, she bolted up. She suddenly looked determined. "Hey Mikasa, can I-" She quickly cut me off. "Not now Armin." And she started to walk away, her silver dress was crumped from sitting so long. "B-but it's important..." I trailed off as she stared at me intensely. "Could it wait please, I'm finally going to tell Eren before that vulture puts his hands on him-" I felt myself shake in my shoes, it was so... Unnerving, frustrating... depressing. How would I tell her? "That's what I wanted to talk about..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean Armin."

I could hear a little venom in her words and I gulped loudly. "I don't think Eren... is interested... I think you could do better-" She glared at me. "You don't know anything! Who do _you_ think I should be with then?!" I suddenly felt angry. "Well I know that Eren makes googly eyes at Levi all day!" I saw it all click in her head. I could have swore I heard her snap. I should've kept my mouth shut. Usually she kept her emotions hidden well, and I knew this but I felt my heart throb painfully as I watched her cry. But I knew she wouldn't easily give up. "Mikasa! I love-" She quickly spun on her heel and slapped me. I automatically felt the sharp pain. My eyes tearing up as well, not from the slap but from the look on her face.

She looked ready to fall apart. "D-don't you d-dare" her voice was hoarse as she choked on her words. Then she quickly darted away to the karaoke room. I was left alone on the stairs. My chest felt heavily and my eyes stung... I see how it is... Even though it hurt, I followed to the karaoke room, maybe i'll sing a song...

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

After Mikasa ran out of the room, I felt awful. She was a good person, one of my best friends, in a way I was glad. Then she wouldn't have to trail after me anymore. I just wanted to be friends but she always wanted more. Instead of overthinking and giving myself a headache, I turned back to the stage. I want to forget, just for tonight.

I felt myself quickly become flustered by the sexy smug grin on Levi's face. The way his tounge slowly dragged along his bottom lip. I felt my face redden and my eyes glaze over. He was absolutely perfect in every way. I felt as though his performance was for my eyes only. I felt my stomach tighten and flutter. As the song ended, Levi turned on his heel, but not before giving the crowd (more like me) a naughty smirk. I watched him as he strutted off the stage. I quickly stood up and followed him out. I snuck behind him and followed him throughout the building, but quickly lost sight of him, but I saw that weird potato again. I happened to pass a bathroom with the door open. I swiftly peeked inside.

Leaning against a huge bath tub was the sexy potato. But he wasn't alone. In the water with him (or her... Do potatoes even have genders?! Like wtf!) was two hot chicks and a smokin' dude. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Potato swings both ways" he/said in a deep voice. Wtf, the potato just talked to me. "Wanna join?" The potato asked as it wiggled it's eyebrows sugestively. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. I didn't know what to do so I decided to scream, yep, seems logical. "TITANS! TITANS!" I saw one of the girls whisper "what the hell is a titan?" Well i'm getting out of here. I quickly slammed the door. I tried to walk as fast as I can to get out of here. I should just go home, I fucked up enough for one night. As I was walking down the hallway, I was quickly grabbed by the collar by someone and dragged into a dark room.

I heard the door slam and lock. My breathing was quick and ragged as I felt fear flow through me, a strong sense of dread. What's going on?! I quickly felt something (a tie maybe) force it's way into my mouth and tied behind my head. I felt my arms straining but I quickly realized that they were cuffed together. I also felt excitement. I saw the light flick on but it was dim. Then I saw something I never expected in my life, something that would haunt my dreams forever (and not in a bad way). It was Levi. His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned and crinkled. (Which was weird because I knew he was one of those neat-freaks). He was also wearing a pair of really tight leather shorts. The way they hugged his ass was perfect, they were so short it was driving me crazy. He also had fishnets and thigh-high leather boots. Oh god. And that was only the bottom part! When I looked up, I felt my pants get a little tight. Levi's eyes were hooded and glazed over. His hair was messed up and he was panting slightly. In his hands was a leather riding crop. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I drank in the sight as my pants felt tighter. I felt lightheaded, I wanted to touch him. I bet my face was as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but pant.

When he noticed the state I was in, he gave me a wicked smirk. That's when I noticed our surroundings, a bed room. With a queen sized bed. I was sitting on the red comforter. I felt my blush darken when I noticed what position I was in. He closed in on me and removed the tie from my mouth. But it wasn't empty for long. He was quick to claim my mouth. I was turned on by his forcefulness. His tounge was exploring my mouth. I felt myself melt and moan into the kiss. When we broke apart, we were both breathing harder than before and a thin trail of saliva ran down my lip.

He leaned down and whispered seductively in my ear "I want you so badly." Then I lost it, I lost myself in him completely.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well what do you think? I never tried the smut thing so i'm just doing this. Serious Armin is serious. Sorry about that though. I kinda dragged on. Well there will be more booty shorts and this time... *glances back and forth sassily* a cat fight~ Expect more potatoes too. Well I'll try to update more. Well untill next time~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that, I've been busy lately. So, as always, expect OOC a sexy potato, and some other weird stuff.

**Mikasa's POV: **

I didn't know where I was running to but I had to get out of there. I begged that Armin was wrong about Eren, I truly did, but when I saw the way he looked up at Levi... I could feel the hot tears leak down my face. Damn, I feel so weak. I was such a fool, I should have realized. I couldn't help but think back to what Armin was about to say. I felt my heart squeeze with guilt. I haven't even gave him a chance. He was always there for me, he always went along with my schemes even though he knew. somewhere deep inside I was aware that Eren wouldn't return my feelings, but I kept fighting for that ray of hope. I just wanted to crawl under a rock, I screamed at him, I even hit him, sweet little Armin. I don't know how I feel about Armin, but I should at least give him a chance...

I have no idea where he would be but I searched the house for him. I could care less what the other party guests thought about my frantic search. I am so freaking done. I checked everywhere, except the balcony... I raced for the balcony door, only to trip over in my hast. I gasped when I felt something crawl up my dress. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. What the absolute fuck. I reached up and ripped a potato out from my underwear. The perverted potato wore a wicked smirk on his face, not even ashamed. "So ya like granny panties eh~?" he...or she asked with a wiggle of it's eyebrows. Yeah I wear "granny panties" because I'm not a freaking slut like everybody else at this party. At least I'm modest... Oh shut the hell up, like you could judge. With a look of disgust, I threw the potato and continued to run the balcony. I nearly ripped the doors off the hinges. Hell yeah! Here comes Hulkisa.

There stood the majestic Armin, with his back turned to me, his shoulders sagging. I reached out an arm and turned him around to face me. I saw tears running down his face. I felt my heart clench. I was quick to reach out and hug him tightly. Well more like squeeze the life out of him. I didn't notice until I saw Armin turn purple and start to flail about. "Holy Santa's crack Mikasa! You almost made me shit myself!" Instantly I felt relieved. He was no longer crying. "I'm so sorry Armin, please could we start over...?" I murmured softly. I saw a small smile grace his face. We became closer than ever, maybe this could be a good thing. So that my friends, is the touching story of how Armin became my bitch. We stood like that, holding hands under the moon light while drunk people vomited and shit their pants in the distance...

**Eren's POV:**

Ugh I'm so freaking sore. What the friskily freckle happened last night? Well I'm sure it's morning now because I could feel light seep through the dark room. I tried to move but I found my wrists bound to the bed frame by a pair of handcuffs. My face quickly turned several shades of red that moment as I accessed my surroundings. I was handcuffed to some one's bed naked. Ahhhhhh! Okay don't panic! Try to remember how you got here! Um I was drunk... That's never a good thing... Well I went looking for Levi's glorious ass... And... Oh... My blush just darkened as I remembered what occurred between me and Levi. Wait... then why is MY butt sore. Oh god. I need to get out of here. Crap...

I heard the door swing open suddenly to find Jean standing in the door way with his boyfriend Marco. "OH MY GOSH!" Marco squealed as he quickly covered his eyes. His face was so red, even his freckles were blushing. Jean just looked shock, but then his face broke into a grin and had to hold back his laughter. "So how's it going bottom boy?" he said in his usual pompous asshole voice. I glared at him. "Just get me out of here" I grounded out harshly. "Fine" You can clearly see he was enjoying himself. What an asshole.

*~* Le Magical Time Skip *~*

I agreed to meet up with Mikasa and Armin at some sort of café thingy. We were sitting on one of those outside tables with the weird umbrella on it. I'm so excited, usually Mikasa doesn't let me drink coffee. She says I'm too hyper as it is. She's like a naggy mom sometimes. I sure hope there are no hard feelings from last night. I think something is going on between Armin and Mikasa, they seem to be more close to each other than usual. well that's cool I guess. I just focused on sipping my cup of coffee. The table was silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comforting. It was all calm and crap until _he _showed up. Strutting down the side walk was the fabulous Levi, his hair whipping around gracefully in the breeze. Every thing seemed to stop, besides that weird background music that plays in movies and shit. _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!_ Levi was wearing a maid costume, feather duster in hand, and that weird dust mask around his mouth. _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me! Don't cha~! _I mean seriously, where the hell does that background music come from?! Such a clean freak, but he was still perfect. I didn't notice what was going on until I heard myself scream something about Titans. Mikasa was right, coffee was a bad idea. I felt all jittery.

Armin started making majestic eagle calls and Levi gave us an odd look and made his way to our table. "What do you want Levi?" Mikasa hissed. "Oh nothing~" Levi said with playful malice. "Just to check up on _my_ little Eren~" Levi just smirked at Mikasa's discomfort. "Oh that's sassy." Armin sassed sassily. "So what's with the get up? Not that I mind or anything!" I quickly interrupted, my face heating up. "Oh that pedo Mr. Erwin called me up to clean his basement for him. I don't know why he called me specifically, or why he would request this particular attire but what the hell." he answered languidly. Oh god Levi's dress was so short that I could see he was wearing matching lacy panties. I felt blood drip from my nose. "Oh you might want to clean that up sweetie~" he said playfully. He knew exactly what it was from too. Levi smiled cunningly as he leaned down and licked some excess blood off of my cheek. Oh god oh god oh god. "Well I best be off~" And with that in mind, Levi strutted off. After Levi disappeared around the corner, Armin let out a whistle. "I may not be a bottom boy like Eren but DAMN does Levi got the booty!" I thought I would die of embarrassment.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update. Be prepared for epic Armin. I will try to update asap but no promises. Also expect more Levi crack appearances. *Whispers* This is for you Gilly. Thanks for sticking with the story for this long, and once again sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry for the super long wait. Ever since school started I couldn't catch a break. I will also be working on another fic along with this one if anyone is interested. This chapter will include epic Armin as promised, crack Levi appearances, and the infamous potato. So without further ado my children...

Armin's POV:

I could barely contain my excitement. Tonight was the night I let myself shine like the majestic eagle princess I was. Let all those jelly peasants bow down and throw roses at my feet. Tonight will be the night. After weeks of practice, I am ready to spread my wings and fly.

Tonight's my long awaited dance recital. The spotlight on me as I twirl gracefully around in my sparkly pink tutu. God I look so hot in pink. I was walking down the street in LA (I live here mind you), when I saw Eren sitting at that little café we were at last time. So obviously, I latched onto him like a leech. "Ereeeeeen" I whined in ny typical whiny bitch voice. Oh come on, you love it.

"Ugh. Armin! What did I tell you about latching onto me? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. What if the titans suddenly attacked!? You can never let your guard down..." I started spacing out right about then. This is kind of why we moved to LA in the first place. Mikasa and I thought his titan obsession was starting to become unhealthy so we tried to get him out of there. Not that it helped. What the hell is a titan anyway? At least he isn't locked up in a loony bin somewhere. Little shit could be a little more greatful for everything Mikasa and I do for him... I felt like we're his parents instead of his friends... Mikasa is totally the mom friend, not me! *Sweats nervously*

"Hey Eren, are you coming with Mikasa and I to the recital to watch me become a star?" I wiggled my brows suggestively at him as he raised one of his own in question. "Like hell I am." I felt my face fall slightly. Eren coughed awkwardly. "Er sorry Armie. I have to take care of some stuff first. I promise to be there though. I wouldn't want to miss your moment." Eren chuckled when I pouted and then ruffled my hair. We chatted a bit before he left on "business." Well might as well harrass Mikasa.

When I arrived at the house we all share, Mikasa was standing on the porch tapping her foot impatiently. "I was wondering when you'd show up." We only had a few hours until the recital started, I better start getting ready. At least Mikasa still cared. She actually waited for me. Our relationship has been improving a lot lately since that night on the balcony, since that kiss surrounded by drunk, vomiting people.

I felt my face heat up and my chest flutter. I practically crotch-launched myself at her. "miKASA!" She shrieked as I trapped her in my arms and smothered her in my man-boobs. "Armin, why did you suddenly capitalize in the middle of the sentence?" I smiled and said, "bitch, it's to show my rising excitement." She hissed as her head turned all the way around like an owl. "Come inside Armin, I've been waiting," She whispered in her demonic voice as her scarf ate her face. I promptly peed my pants.

~Several terrifying minutes later~

I honestly have no freaking idea how these series of events occured. I have no clue how I got into this awkward position but here I was. I was pinned against the wall with my arms above my head, nose to nose with Mikasa. And most embarrasing of all, she ate my pants. She can be quite scary when she wants to be. In the monsterous chase, I lost all the buttons to my shirt and my shoes and socks got lost in the fray. May they rest in piece... More like pieces though.

All I was wearing were my Hello Kitty panties. Oh come on, they're totally "kawaii" or whatever. Like you're one to judge fuck-face. I SEE YOU JUDGING! Well back to the other thingie or whatever. Mikasa was pressed flush against me, panting on me. Ew, I know right. Well time to get some D. You never know with Mikasa. For all I know, she could be 11.7 meters down there. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor hovering over Mikasa. Time to do the diddily-doo. As I slipped of her pants, I shrieked in horror. Oh dear god. I recoiled as fast as humanly possible. Nothing could have ever prepared me for what I saw down there. I will forever be scarred beyond repair. Because down there, I saw something so terrifying and disgusting I puked a bit in my mouth.

...

You guessed it...

Mikasa had...

Dare I say it...

Granny Panties...

I felt a shiver go down my spine. Ew. That was when I decided to be generous for once. I could not lay back as Mikasa suffered. I grinned real creepy like as I turned her way. "PREPARE YOUR SELF MIKASA! WE'RE GOING PANTY SHOPPING!" She hissed in response but continued to lay there. I got up from my perch, pushing her legs together. "Close your legs, you're letting all the warm air out." Mikasa was suddenly filled with the rage of a 100 Eren Yeagers as she punched me. "And to think I was going to let you enter my casa." Ouch.

Eren's POV:

After I escaped from Armin, I started making my way downtown, walking fast- wait. Was that-? YES! IT IS MY LADY! OH IT IS MY LOVE! OH, THAT HE KNEW HE WERE! LEVI! I darted like a brainless idiot and launched myself at him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh baby cakes I missed you!" I heard Levi growl and shove me to the ground. "Get off me fuck boy! Look but don't touch. At least, not without paying first, and sanatizing your whole body before you come near me."

I didn't fail to notice the blush dusting his cheeks. Nice. He's so cute. He should give up the act and be my waifu and we can clean toilets together for eternity. He'd totally drop his pants at that... If he had any, that is. "The hell are you wearing." He looked down at himself as if he too were just noticing what he was wearing. "Oh I was just partying with my girls." Wtf. He says that like its normal. Levi was wearing black latex gloves, a playboy bunny outfit, and his signature tights. Nice, very nice. If looks can kill, those lovely legs and those killer heels, damn I'd already be dead and burning in hell.

"So how would you like," Levi whispered seductively," for me to show you a good time." My eyes must have popped out of my head. Holy shit. "Hellas YES!" I scream as I latch to him. "Lets continue then," Levi chuckled. We continued walking but stopped to glance at a potato flirting with Sasha. The hell!?

~2 hours later~

"YAHOO! THIS IS THE BEST!" I shrieked as I was launched from the mechanical bull I was riding into the magical ball pit in front of it. I let myself sink into the balls as Levi emerged next to me seconds later. "Damn straight kid." I felt him pinch my cheek. "Hey I aIN'T NO KID! And I sure as hell ain't straight!"

Author's Notes: I'll leave it at that for now. Hey don't give me that. I've been sitting here for hours writing this. I almost gave up actually. I wrote this chapter like a week ago when fanfiction crashed. Le Francis was so pissed. Sorry for not getting in Armin's dance recital. It's kinda late and I got school tomorrow. I promise to update sooner. Thank you for reading and not giving up on this story. Till next time my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** It's been awhile since I last updated. I just really wanted to start my other fic but then I got writers block and was busy, etc. I really want to make these chapters longer but I don't always have time, I will try. So I will finally get to write about Armin and Mikasa's epic quest for panties and the recital. I know you're all ecstatic about that. And don't forget that hot potato. Well without further ado…

**Armin's POV:**

After I scraped Mikasa off the floor, I ran upstairs and grabbed my fabulous hot pink Gucci handbag. "OFF TO THE MALL!" I roared in determination. We're going panty shopping for Mikasa because face it, she had the fashion sense of a rock… A dead rock. And that's saying a lot. Heh, why not replace her entire wardrobe while we're at it. I'm just dying on the inside looking at her clothes. Especially that hideous scarf, it practically fused itself to her skin. She still looked cute in it though, no matter how hideous it may be. I guess love does crazy things to people…

ANYWAY! We need to be snappy, I got a recital to rock tonight, mind you. So I'll spare you all the boring details and the process to get to the mall and whatnot. You can thank me later. After parking the car, we walked hand in hand into the mall. "Got any ideas on where you would like to go?" I asked, giving her all my attention. She looked like she had to poo but I guess that was just her thinking face. "Target, I guess. That's where I get all my underwear. I usually just buy the package kind." I gasped loudly for dramatic effect and disgust. Target?! "EW! Those things?! No wonder you're so bitter and evil. Anyone would be if they had those cheap, paper-thin rags flossing their ass." Que punch to the face.

Mikasa seemed pretty pissed that I insulted her sacred underwear, I mean, I could feel it on my face. That's going to leave a terrible bruise tomorrow. Sigh. Maybe if I could trick her into going to an actual underwear store with me. "Hey Mikasa, I got an idea-" She turned to glare at me. "If you think I'm going to spend $50 on a pair of underwear you're wrong. I mean I could get 10 of them for $6 or I could get 1 for $50. It's ridiculous! No one really sees them so what's the point?" I knew this would happen but I would get my way. I always do. "Self-esteem ain't cheap honey." I said in response. "At least look at them with me, please?" I gave her my innocent fuckboi face and we both knew she was no match for that. "Ugh, fine! But don't expect me to get anything." We both knew that I won, so I was fairly pleased.

*~*Le Magical Time Skip*~*

**Mikasa's POV:**

"How did this happen?" I groaned to myself outloud. Armin managing to trick me into going to Victoria's Secret is bad enough but he also managed to get me into nothing but my underwear. Hmm? No,I'm fully aware how that sounds. At first we were just looking at underwear, but then Armin fainted at the excessive fabulousness. Before I knew it, I was being dragged around the store with at least fifteen different pairs of lingerie. This is weird. I awkwardly observed myself in the mirror. I was wearing a matching bra and underwear. This has got to be the 10th pair I've tried on so far. I haven't found a decent pair yet. A lot of them didn't fit or look right and the rest clashed with my skin. When I tried on this one particular pair, Armin said that I look, and I quote "like an anorexic weasel." That earned him a kick in his mangina. Freaking asshat, he could stick a cactus up his ass for all I care.

The one particular pair I tried on suited me fairly well if I say so. It was a bright scarlet with black lace and was fairly comfortable. Armin insisted on pushups because he said I was flat. What an asshole. But I really like this pair. I guess I'll ask his input because he says I have, his words not mine, the fashion sense of a dead rock. I gave myself another glance in the mirror. Well its now or never. I unlocked the dressing room stall and push open the door and poked my head out. It's one thing to get me to prance around an underwear store, but I refuse to walk around in one _in_ my underwear. Yeahhh no. Absolutely not. I didn't see his bowl haircut anywhere in sight. I can't believe him! He drags me in here and ditches me! I will feed him to the demon that dwells in my scarf! His name is Dave by the way.

By now I was fuming, but before I could stew up a shitstorm, the stall next to me open. Well I found Armin. And he looked good. Very good, like a goddess. He was wearing a lace piece of lingerie. The short lacy dress was black and had ice pink ribbons embellished on it. Hot dayummm. He turned to look at me in squealed "Hoeeeee mah gawd Mikasa~! That pair, like, totally looks fab on you!" I felt my face heat up considerably. "Well thank you Armin. And you look good if I say so myself." His entire being lit up and he beamed a blinding smile at me. "You may say so!"

Armin and I finished trying on the entire store and brought up our purchases. The cashier rang up our purchases and nearly gave me a stroke with the prices but Armin wasn't fazed in the least. He probably shops here all the time. I mean come on, have you seen his closet? I got lost in there once! So _that's_ why our bill is so high. Who does he think pays for all this? Well I guess it's okay I guess. As we were walking out of the store, he slipped his hand into mine and I my insides flutter. "Thanks for letting me drag you around all day, I had fun." Asdfghhh! Say something fool! Don't just stand there like an idiot! I cleared my throat. "I had fun today too. Thanks for helping me." I felt myself warm up.

We walked around the mall a bit longer, emptying our wallets along the way. We had to get going soon so Armin could get ready for his dance recital tonight. Eren promised to meet us there. I wonder where he is now. Probably being humped by that little weasel Levi. Yeah I was over Eren but I still don't like Levi. He acts like a little bitch in his saucy little outfits. Seeing him with his hands all over Eren makes me want to vomit up acid. Jeez. Talk about horrifying mental images. My mind started to wander into typical boring Mikasa things like what I was going to make for dinner tonight. I was thinking about some swaghetti and memeballs. See! I can be what you kids call 'hip'. Ugh. Why do I even try? I'm not even the mom friend, I'm the grandma friend! Once I broke my hip trying to skateboard. That was a joke…

We were in the car driving when my phone started ringing. I know you're not supposed to use the phone while driving but I don't care! I'm living on the edge! I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins, what a thrill! "Hello." I greeted the caller in a monotone voice. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Hmm… That shrill, annoying, pre-pubescent voice. Sounds awfully familiar. "Eren?" I asked the anonymous caller. "Who else you easybake oven?" Yep, definitely Eren. "Oh, so big boy's finally gonna grace us with his presence?" I answered back into the receiver like the sass master I so rightfully am. "Me and boy toy gonna come over for free food. So I'll ask again, what's for dinner?" Ugh, so incredibly blunt. Love ya Eren but you should work on subtlety. I let out a long sigh. "Oh, so we finally have the privilege to meet Miss Royal Trashcan? Well I'm making swaghetti and memeballs."

There was a long and awkward silence until he spoke again, this time sounding immensely disappointed. "Geez sis, your insults suck as much as your jokes." Sis? He's never called me that before even though we've been raised, and continue to live, in the same household. It feels strange, and I guess it will take some getting used to. He's trying to save our friendship, and I'm grateful for that. Ever since that night at the party, our relationship has been strained. He was hardly even home nowadays and we never spoke when he was. We have to talk about it sometime, but I'm scared to. Shit, I haven't responded yet. He probably thinks I'm still mad!

I let out an awkward little laugh. "Yeah I guess so. How unfortunate! Anyway, dinner's at six. Be there on time, okay? We have to be at Armin's recital promptly at 8." Armin, who's been sitting silently in the passengers seat this whole time, tipped down his sunglasses to stare at me questioningly. "Well we'll be there. So I guess I'll be going now. I don't wanna keep my princess waiting- Ow! Stop hitting me!" I heard a grouchy voice yelling at Eren on the other side of the line. I guess 'princess' doesn't like his new nickname. "I got to go Mikasa. Tell Armin I said hi." And he quickly hung up before I could say anything about it. Well that's that. My bottom lip started to quiver. Well shit...

I let out a little shriek when I was suddenly squished into somebody's chest. My hands jerked the wheel and we barely avoided ramming into the car coming the opposite way. HOLY CRACKER JACK! I swear my life flashed before my eyes! "What the hell Armin! I'm trying to drive, I almost crashed the car-!" I stopped my panicked yelling when I looked into his eyes. He gave me a knowing look and a sad smile. He let up on his little hug attack and started to speak. "I'm so glad you guys are starting to work things out. I know how hard and awkward this must be for you. I'm so proud of you." He gave me a peck on the forehead before sliding his sunglasses back on his face.

I was shocked to realized that tears were running down my face. When did I…? I just now realized that I was not okay, I didn't know how to feel. I should just try to save the remains of our friendship instead of crying like a little bitch. I wonder how Armin felt about all this. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at him. He was staring out the window so I refocused on driving, giving it all my attention, anything to distract me. We spent the rest of the car ride like this.

**Eren's POV: **

Me and babycakes just finished hitting the town shortly after my call to Mikasa. Things have been kind of awkward around us lately. I love her and want to make her happy, but not in the way she wanted. I saw our relationship as a strong friendship, I knew her since we were kids. Hell, I even see her as my own sister. I feel like a soggy freaking lampshade for making her so upset, but I can't stop hurting her. I just don't feel the same way though. I want to make it up to her and be there for her. I originally planned to go out for dinner with my boyfriend Levi but I decided to have dinner with my friends. I hoped this will help put us back on the right track.

I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about tonight. "Hey kid, you alright?" Huh. I must have been lost in thought. I picked my head up and turned my head. My response was automatic, "yeah sweetie, I'm fine." Levi looked at me worriedly and grasped my hand. Great, another person concerned for me. "Whatever it is that's bothering you will workout in the end. There's no point in worrying so much about it, you're going to make yourself sick." A small smile sneaked onto my face. Ah, he's so sweet, worrying about me. Levi's very kind and sweet, he just doesn't show it much, at least in public. And he's right, there's no point in making myself sick on the subject. I should just continue on with my life and try to reconnect with my friends.

Tonight's Armin's recital, and he's been practicing really hard. He even got the lead! I don't know squat about dancing or whatever so please excuse my uncultured behavior. This recital means a lot to him so I want to be there for him. So instead of hitting the town with bae, I'm gonna spend time with him. We've been walking for a while now and I, being lost in thought, failed to notice we arrived. I was surprised to be staring right at our front door already. I mean didn't we just leave? Well whatever. I unlocked the door with my handy dandy key hella yes! I don't know man, I got problems. I could smell it now, the sad and burnt excuse known as sadghetti. Hehe, see what I did there? You know what, never mind you walnut.

"Oh, you're here." I looked at the person who summoned my attention. It's Armin, wearing a…. "What are you wearing?" Armin was all decked out in a pink fluffy ballerina tutu thing with the shoes. He even shaved his legs, now that I think about it, Armin has really nice legs. "You like it don't you? Can't keep your eyes off of me," he responded with a wink. Sweet baby back ribs, save me now! "You look very pretty," I grinded out. I wanted to make Armin happy. And if that included complementing his overly flashy and flamboyant outfits, then so be it. "I'm almost ready, I just got to do my hair and makeup." He flashed a smile at me. Well it looks like he's happy.

Less than a minute later, Mikasa graced us with her presence. She looked normal for once. She still had the creepy scarf, I bet it was possessed, but she wore a striking black dress that really suited her. She even wore heels! Like holy banana wheel, she wouldn't touch those with a 10 foot pole. She cleared her throat, drawing my attention. "Dinner's ready, so have a seat in the dining room. Afterwards, we can start getting ready for the recital if you haven't already." With a nod of the head, I took Levi's hand and lead him to the dining room. "Nice place you got here" he said with a comforting smile. I can tell he was still worried about me. I gave his hand a soft squeeze.

Five minutes later, Armin came in with the 'swaghetti' and Mikasa came in with the wine. Ooh, classy. After everything at the table was set up, we started to consume the food. 'Cause that's what you do with food, you eat it. So while I was slurping the noodles, pretending I was eating titan guts (shut up I don't know), I felt everyone's eyes on me."Just like you to eat like a slob, come here," Levi said with a disgusted look. He grabbed my face with both hands, and even though he had an angry look on his face, his hold was gentle. Babycakes was kind of a clean freak. He used his neatly folded napkin so wipe the sauce off my face, all the while his gaze was getting softer and his cheeks were reddening. Aw, how cute! With an awkward cough he let go of my face and averted his eyes.

We eventually finished eating dinner, yeah I know, so sad. All good things eventually come to an end. It was delicious though, what a surprise! I offered to do dishes because Armin and Mikasa cooked and whatnot. Everyone looked so shocked, I mean jeez, it's not like I don't help out all the time. Or maybe it is… Hmmm… I just continued on and rolled up my sleeves (don't want to get them wet. My outfit cost more than your whole arm! #Coolerthanyou #Bossassbitch). After washing the dishes, I entered the living room. COMPLETE CHAOS! Like omg, I was gone for like 10 minutes. Levi was running around screaming and whacking something with a broom that he pulled out from nowhere. Mikasa broke a heel and couldn't stop rolling on the floor like an incapacitated turtle. And Armin was crying, typical, but the tears were BLACK! Holy Cracker Barrell! Shit really hit the fan.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I roared at the top of my lungs, and magically, everyone halted what they were doing. "IT'S A FUCKING SPIDER!" Levi shrieked, jabbing his well-manicured nail and something running on the floor. "It's just a lit-HOLY KENTUCKY FRIED FUCK! IT'S FREAKING HUGE!" I just noticed how big it is. It was the size of my arm! I leaped up on the couch and flopped my arms around like a headless chicken. "I KNOW!" Levi squaked and continued to whack the ground until we heard a sickening splat. Ew. The deed is done. He lifted up the broom panting, and after cleaning it wtf, he slid it up his skirt. What? Where does it go? Up his ass? Oh so Jean _wasn't_ lying when he said Levi had a stick up his ass. Hehehehe.

"Um a little help here." Oh so she was still alive? I stepped off the couch with suaveness to backup my manliness like I wasn't just screaming like a girl 2 minutes ago. I offered her my hand, "you okay?" She gave me a look like I was stupid. "What does it look like? No! I can't even get off the floor." _Okay _miss sassy pants. I helped scraped her off the floor and inspected her feet. One of her ankles was red and swollen. Ouch, that looks like it hurts. "Give me a minute." I didn't give her time to answer and raced off to the kitchen to grab her some ice from the fridge. I came back as fast as I could and handed her the ice. "Thank you," she said with a kind smile. We were getting better, slowly but surely. She let out a groan, "crap my outfit is ruined." She ran a hand through her freshly-curled hair. Well her ankle is hurt so she can't walk in those heels, plus they're broken and probably the only pair she has. And I _know_ she doesn't have anything else nice enough for the outfit. Maybe Armin has something, they have the same size anyway, plus I have to help him too. I mean look at him, he's bleeding out his soul through his eye sockets right now!

With that in mind, I grabbed Armin by the hand and gestured for the rest to follow as I raced upstairs. I pushed open Armin's door and entered his trash palace. I know you all want a description of his room and all but I'm kind of busy right now. But it's extravagant and posh as hell if you must know. I pushed Armin into the vanity chair and and dabbed his face with a makeup wife, he had tons of these things laying around. The others came flocking in and just decided to crash on Armin's lounge chair. They both were practically hissing and clawing each other's eyes out for having to sit so close to eachother. "What the hell happened anyway?" I asked Armin. I mean he usually is so skilled with the art of makeup, his eyebrows and eyeliner are usually on fleek.

With a sniffle Armin replied," I was working my magic when everyone started freaking the flap out. That giant spider was fell right on Mikasa's face and then she started freaking out and practically broke her leg. And then Levi pulled a broom out of his chamber of secrets and started to beat the spider, which was still on Mikasa's face btw. And then I was hit in the face with a flying shoe and my beautiful face damaged." Leave it to Armin to ramble, but that sure sounded crazy… And hella funny, like wtf. That's some MTV drama shit right there. By the time he finished rambling his head off, I was done with cleaning the black shit off his face.

"Eren?" A whiny little voice asked. "Hmm?" I replied as I looked up. "Do my makeup for me please?" Armin pouted at me. Oh what the hell. "Sure." I grabbed his makeup bag and emptied its contents on the vanity. I kind of knew what to do, having done this before for him. I put all the foundation and concealer jazz on him and whatnot and then moved on to the other stuff. Afterwards, I used his fancy palettes to put on his eyeshadow, blush, and stuff. I used a soft pink and brown for the eyes, simple stuff, I'm no makeup artist to be honest. Now the hard part, the eyeliner. And to make it even harder, he only had liquid eyeliner. I tried my hardest to wing the eyeliner, but it didn't come out too bad. He seemed pretty pleased with it. And I finished it off with a couple of coats of mascara. Come on, steal his look! Trying to be funny here but okay.

I set everything down to let him know I was finished. "Thanks Eren." He squaked like the majestic eagle he was and hugged me. At first I didn't know what to do, but then my brain (absolutely love the little fudger) screamed at me to hug back. Good thing to know Armin still values our friendship. After pulling his hair up into a messy but stylish bun, I slid a bow into his hair to finish the look. He squealed with joy after inspecting himself in the mirror. I raced into the closet to find Mikasa some shoes, after asking Armin first of course. Oh mah gee, he sure has a _lot_ of shoes. I came out of the closet as soon as I found an acceptable pair. Hehehehe, coming out of the closet. Get it? 'Cause… oh fuck you, you don't care.

I found a cute pair of sparkly black flats to match her dress on account she can't strut around in heels. Now that everyone was ready, we can finally go. I got ready with babycakes before coming to this warzone but I still bet you want me to describe the outfits. I know you are absolutely _dying_ inside to know and who am I to deny such a request. I, looked hot, I mean hot damn. I actually combed and styled my hair for once (Levi made me do it). And I wore a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks, and polished black shoes (Again, Levi). And Levi wore a stunning gray dress with sparkly shit on it. He insisted on wearing heels too, on account of his shortness. hehehueeheue. Don't tell him I laughed at his height, he will freaking castrate me.

And with all this crap done and over with, we were finally ready to go Armin's recital. It was around 7:45 and we had like 15 minutes tops to get there, shit. We all raced to the car like our asses were on fire and raced like it was freaking Mario Kart. Sweet potato pie, we must have broken a million traffic laws, weaving in and out between cars but we made it with 5 minutes to spare thank god. We haven't even fully parked the car when Armin leaped out and raced to the stage entrance. And we jumped out of the car as well, after parking of course, and gave the guy at the door our tickets (more like throwing them in this face as we ran by).

When we entered the room with the seats and stage (come on I'm drawing a blank here!) we had a hard time getting seats. I mean the place was packed! We got the crappy seats all the way in the back, which there weren't enough of anyway. Mikasa was crammed next to the fat ass with a potato stuck between his flabs, and I had Levi on my lap (Not in that way you freaking perv. Not that I wasn't enjoying this or anything) because there weren't anymore seats. And to everyone's surprise, the potato turned to us with a look of horror on its face. "Call the policeeeeee," it hissed out in fear as it got sucked further into the fatso's flabs, never to be seen again. I'll just pretend I didn't see that. But all of us turned our attention to the stage when the lights dimmed and the spotlight flicked on. Underneath the bright light, stood Armin looking fierce as ever as the center of attention.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry I didn't get to the actual recital part yet, I seem to have rambled (which was the point btw, I wanted to make this chapter longer). But I'm hella tired and I just wanted to get this chapter up. I really want to finish this train wreck before the year ends so I'm trying to keep on a schedule. It is currently spring break so I have more time to post. WHOO SPRING BREAK! Well I _promise_ to post the recital next time. And thank you to everyone who actually read this piece of crap. *whispers* Loooove you~ (Constructive criticism is always welcome *nudge nudge wink wink*).


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** I tried to get to Armin's Recital but I really wanted to get that chapter up. Well _now,_ after endless procrastination, expect to see shit go _down _because there is no way I could end the recital normally. Nothing goes normally for Armin and the crew. Oh and expect some hot potato as well (in a sense). I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short, but I'm kind of short on time. The next chapter will be about Eren and boy toy this time, so look forward to that. Well without further ado...

**Armin:**

Believe it or not, I was nervous as hell. After practicing for about 10 to 15 minutes (since I came late), we were told to get our pink-frilled asses up on stage. I felt my eagerness bubble up inside of me as I followed the other dancers up the stage stairs. And that leads up to what's currently going on now. We took our places up on stage behind the giant red curtains, with me being in center as always. I started tapping my toe and gnawing on my lower lip anxiously. Why am I so nervous? I'm confidant that I'm gonna kick ass at this recital. I took a quick glance at my surroundings and felt more at ease. The props were perfectly set, I was wearing the right amount of glitter and looked absolutely flawless, and everyone else didn't look like total assholes. I know that _nothing_ can ruin this night.

With that in mind I took a deep breath and smiled.

And then the curtains started to rise.

.

.

.

...Well _shit._ Barely five minutes into the recital and freaking potato girl faceplants on the goddamn floor. I was suddenly filled with a sense of dread. The audience gasped as the sound of her smacking into the floor echoed the room. Wow, that sounded like it really hurt. We continued dancing (the show must go on they say!) but watched her from the corners of our eyes in concern. Groaning, she picks herself up off the floor. Well I guess she didn't hit the floor hard enough.

And worse yet, she started dancing again! Which is a weird thing to say, I know. But now she was wobbly and had a big gash on her forehead, which bled a _lot_. Ew. The audience didn't think it was too pretty either. I could just see their faces of disgust. Some individuals cringing in silent horror at the sight of blood and children cried. This is bad. This is very _very_ bad. I mean _look_ at the audience! I exchanged some worried looks with the girls as we tried to keep in time to the music.

And another problem, some of the girls were sloppy. They didn't dance in time to the music at all, it was a horrifying scene. They were slow while twirling, too fast in just stepping (Holy shit, it's not a race! Calm your non-existant tits!), and danced like they were in freaking stilts. Crap! This night was supposed to be perfect! Like the majestic eagle I was, I twirled around gracefully, awkwardly smiling the whole time in hopes of saving the show. Potato-girl's violent smackdown with the floor didn't help either. She usually was a great dancer but now she was wobbly and disoriented. She was actually swaying… almost like she was about to fall again... aaaaand there she goes again. Oh mah gee.

The other girls were doing fine and watched with distaste. They decided to follow my lead in an attempt to fix the other girls' mistakes. It's a complete disaster! And if things couldn't get much worse, some jerkwad decided to throw tomatoes (cliched, yeah I know). Yeah I know the performance sucks but IS THAT REALLY NECESSARY! I MEAN COME ON!We all stopped dancing and started dodging. Most of the girls took off running to avoid the onslaught of tomatoes. This is ok, everything is going to be ok. I just kept thinking this over and over. So far not very convincing.

Why do these things happen to me? I wildly searched the audience and found Eren and the crew sitting in the back, watching in horror. I locked eyes with Eren and started making wild gestures. GODDAMMIT HELP ME! He seemed pretty confused and thought I wanted a sandwich or something (wtf Eren!?). He jumped out of his seat like it was covered with pins and wildly searched through his bag or something. In his desperate attempt to give me my sandwich, he ran up to the stage and launched it at me. And I didn't make it…. (cue mmm whatcha say).

I was hit right in the face with a gross ass meatball sub. Everyone went silent as the gross sounding splat echoed from the stage. Not a single tomato flew. I swear you could hear a pin drop. But who gives a damn about the audience. I'M COVERED IN FUCKING MEATBALLS AND MARINARA! I felt the sauce drip down my face and all over my cute outfit. Even my hair wasn't spared. Horrified looks graced everyone's face. I felt my composure break, I could hear it too, and so did everybody else. I must of looked hella scary or something because half of the audience ran for the hills. I let out a few loud ragged breaths. Eren then realized that something (that dense asshole) wasn't right and his smile slowly melted away. **I'll kill him. **He has no idea what he has just done. Oh he'll pay. He'll pay _dearly. _

And after I decided to commit murder, I gladly let out a mighty, ear-shattering scream of rage. Eren let out a helpless yelp as I launched myself from the stage and onto his back. He continued to scream, stagger, and bump into things as I screeched and clawed at everything in reach. I ripped out chunks of hair, scratched at his face, and practically tore his shirt off with my teeth. I saw red. There was no way I could stop, I was just too furious. I revelled in his screams of pain and terror as he desperately tried to pull me off. I think some people were videotaping me (Shit!) but as you can see, I was preoccupied at the moment.

But then I was forced out of my murderous rage when the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers blasted us with water. The last of the audience ran out the door screaming because of the sprinklers and the supposed fire. I was ripped off Eren's back when he slammed me into a wall, bringing us both crashing to the floor. All you could hear was our ragged breathing, the fire alarm, and Levi's hysterical laughter. I felt my face flush in shame as I looked down. The cool water of the sprinklers was slowly washing the meat and sauce off of my body but did little to help with the stains.

I sniffled and bit my lip to try to stop the onslaught of tears. Everything was ruined. The recital was a disaster and there is no way in hell my instructor will ever let me lead again after all this. I looked up at the empty and messy room. Tomato dripped off the curtains and stage decorations onto the stage itself, staining everything in its path a pale reddish color. And I looked at my spot in center of the stage, marking my place was a soggy sandwich and splatters of meatballs and sauce.

I finally looked at the people around me. Levi was no longer laughing and now had a look of concern. He was helping clean Eren's wounds with a white rag he pulled out from underneath his dress. Levi was carefully dabbing the blood off of the angry scratch marks on Eren's face. I felt horrible, I shouldn't have lost it like that, he just wanted to help. Eren was currently shivering on the floor, curled up and soaking wet with his shirt mercilessly shredded to pieces. I felt a deep and heavy frown pull at the corners of my lips.

I finally looked up at Mikasa who was standing across the room. Her hand still around the fire alarm (so she was the one that pulled it). She had a sad look on her face that pulled on my heartstrings. This is all my fault. I ruined everything. I ruined all our chances of reconnecting. I finally felt the tears run freely down my face. I shot up and sprinted towards Mikasa, attacking her with a fierce hug. I couldn't stop the waterworks from flowing. I probably looked disgusting, soaked head to toe in sauce, water, snot and tears. Mikasa didn't care about that though, or at least she didn't show it, and hugged me back just as hard.

It's been about 20 minutes since we left the recital. I was right in my assumption, my instructor was _very_ pissed. And all of us dancers knew there was no negotiating with him. He kicked me out to put it bluntly. He's no longer my dance instructor now. It really sucks. I know what I did was bad and we quite literally brought the house down, but I think that was a little harsh. I'm still in tears, even 20 minutes later, that's how bad it was. After screaming in my face, he stripped me of my title, kicked me off the team or whatever its called, and told me to never come back _ever_. I knew there was nothing I could do to change his mind so I sadly accepted his punishment and took my friends' hands and left. I didn't dare look back because if I did, I would burst into tears. Mikasa saw red and wanted to go back in there and beat the guy senseless but I told her to drop it.

Leading up to the present, we all got out of the car and walked into the house, we even forgot to lock the car door. I know that would eventually bite us in the butt later but none of us cared. I'll spare you the details and the car ride, I'm not feeling up to it. We were all tired and drained. We didn't even bother saying goodnight to each other, we just all went to our respective rooms without looking back. I walked into my room, closed the door, and ran to my bed. I flopped on the bed face first, not caring how stupid it looked because I was alone, and shamelessly let out my tears.

About an hour later, I finished crying like a wuss and was laying in bed (normally, not flopped over like earlier). I couldn't sleep, but I still was very tired so I stayed where I was. I just stared at the ceiling while thinking. Then there was a knock at the door. I hesitated between answering it and just telling them to go away (I really wasn't feeling up to any visitors right now). But after my fidgeting, I decided 'oh what the hell' and called out the accursed 'come in.'

The door opened gently and Mikasa carefully peeked in. Her face softened when her eyes met mine. I gave her a soft smile and motioned for her to come. She stopped lurking in the doorway and came up to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. I sat up in bed and looked at her questioningly, she looked like she wanted to talk about something.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked me softly.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah I'm fine."

She looked concerned but let it slide, knowing that she was making me uncomfortable. SHe's so sweet, always worrying about me. I reached out my arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her close to me. She let out a surprised squeak but didn't resist. Soon she was lying next to me. We didn't talk or anything. We just looked at eachother, conversing with our eyes in a way I guess (if that even makes sense). We sat in comfortable silence, just relaxing. We were both utterly exhausted so relaxing was perfectly okay to both of us.

We were starting to fall asleep, I could feel it. My eyes felt heavier and heavier as the minutes ticked by. I could tell Mikasa was tired too. Her eyes kept drooping and she yawned. I could tell we would probably pass out any minute so I took my chance and scooted closer to her. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her snuggle close to me as well. Eventually we fell asleep, perfectly content in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while but I've been very busy. But as promised, this chapter is from Eren's point of view. And I will throw in the lame but necessary potato in it because I _know_ you love that (I'm so considerate, I know). Well without further ado…

* * *

I was forced from my slumber by the -oh god- blinding light. I winced in annoyance and tried to shade my eyes but it was no use. I even tried turning the other way! But nope! Nothing ever goes my way. Ugh. Well there was no way I could possibly go to sleep, at least not with that evil levitating death orb shining in my face and shit. With a loud groan -I happened to do that a lot- I accepted my fate and opened my eyes.

I slowly lifted my head from the pillow and looked around. I couldn't jerk around too much or I'd give myself a god awful headache. I glared at the stupid window by the bed and those stupid cream-colored curtains, which I hated. I should've closed them last night, yeah, that would have been helpful right now. I mean why else do I have them? I could, like, get up and close them _now_ but no. Yeahhh, I'm not getting up. There's no point anyway now, I mean I'm already awake. I don't even need an alarm because of this bullshit.

I was pulled out of my, by the way, _very_ interesting musings by a soft groan coming from next to me. It was Levi, who was by the looks of it, also waking up because of that stupid ass sun. I could tell he was slowly waking up because he was moving around more in his sleep. I watched as he tossed and turned trying to avoid the sun's glare. And in his rigorous turning and twitching, he hit me in the face. Of course it was the face, my _injured_ face, why _wouldn't_ it be my face?

Yesterday was hella crazy. Armin went freaking nuts! I was _still_ in pain. He punched, kicked, and especially scratched me. He almost clawed my eyes out (ew, I know). Even though it was kind of my fault, I like to believe otherwise (it's an ego thing). After that um-_interesting_ show, we went home. The atmosphere in the car was so thick and uncomfortable, so we spent the ride in silence. We continued to mope even when we were in the house! Armin ran to his room to probably cry or something. And Mikasa went to her room to probably curse me with her evil scarf-demon magic or something. Hey! That thing is scary! I swore I saw it eat a squirrel once. That creepy ass scarf of hers… I will probably die within the week.

Anyway, moving on. Me and babycakes went to my room and had fun~. Unfortunately for you, it isn't _that_ kind of fun (freaking perverts). Nuh-uh. Me and boy toy played checkers. I don't know, Levi is hella boring. H-He even won! Not once, not twice, but **every** freaking time! I swear he's cheating or something. He continued to whip me (not literally, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you people?!) because I don't know shit about checkers. I moved the pieces at the wrong time, in the wrong places, and even said the words wrong (what?). But enough about checkers…

After he creamed me at boring 'bored' (heh, see what I did there) games, we decided to go to bed on the account that it was hella late. He changed my bandages one more time before he forced me to bed (my god, that sounds so suggestive). I still remember how his cheeks were dusted with red, even though it was dark. I thought it was adorable how he got all flustered when giving and receiving affection. He wouldn't really show his emotions, which makes me sad sometimes, but he couldn't help it when I gave him attention. His face would turn red if I do so much as hold his hand. He was so cute! D-Don't tell him I said that, he would throttle me.

Oops! I kinda rambled too much, I tend to do that sometimes. Well back to what's going on now. Levi just hit me in the face. Lovely, that's going to leave a bruise. He sure hits hard~ Ahaha! Anyway, I was probably cursing and shit right now, because OW that hurt! Levi must've heard my colorful words because he shot out of bed and gave me a freaked out look.

"Are you okay? What happened? You have this huge red mark on your forehead"

I turned to glare at the love of my life but just gave up and sighed. Rubbing the throbbing mark, I just told him it was nothing. He gave me a weird look that screamed 'like hell it's nothing' but didn't question it. I didn't want to make him feel bad or anything so I just kept my mouth shut. Instead, I shot him a lazy smile.

"Good morning sweetie. Would you like anything for breakfast?" He smiled sweetly and bid me goodmorning as well. Wow, that's a first.

"I would like pancakes if that isn't too much to ask." No, it's not. So with that being said I prepared to tuck and roll out of bed. As my feet hit the floor, he pulled me into a tight hug. I almost lost my balance and fell but I managed to catch myself.

We stayed like that for a while, holding each other I mean. His arms tightened around my neck, his itchy sweater rubbing against my cheek. I buried my face into his neck and let my fingers run through his messy bed head. I succeeded in making his hair messier than it already was. He started swatting at my hands in irritation. I tried to hold back giggles because I know he would just get more mad. But surprise! Surprise! I failed.

I tensed up, waiting for him to whack me or something but he managed to surprise me once again. He started laughing as well! At first I couldn't tell what if he was choking or not. But once I did, I felt my grin widen. I wasn't going to hold back this time, not that I would want to, mind you.

We stayed like that for a while before deciding to get out of bed. While Levi headed downstairs, I peeked outside the window. Ah! What a perfect day! The sun was shining bright, not a cloud in the sky. Potatoes were sliced and cooked. French fried rained down from above. Wait-Is that even nor- you know what? I'm not even gonna say anything anymore. Nothing freaking makes sense here.

Thoroughly done, I leave from my swizzy perch by the window and chase after baebaroo. It would seem that a less-than-jolly crowd has gathered in my cooking quarters. The crew was chilling in the kitchen already, still clad in their pajamas and whatnot. I make my way to the stove and start on breakfast.

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table conversing while I cooked. I carefully poured the batter into the pan while flipping the other pancake that was already there. You know, I don't really know how to make pancakes. I just mix random crap in kitchen together and viola! No one ever complained about them so I guess it was okay.

I flip another pancake a little too hard. Oops. Everyone looks up at the ceiling at the sound of the splat. The pancake apparently decided it wanted to chill on the ceiling. Well then. I gather the rest of the misshapen pancakes on a plate, gettin ready to serve them. Close enough.

I bring them to the table along will everything else needed to engage in breakfast activities. The gang started to eat and stuff. Yeah. I guess I should too….

I stare at my friends absentmindedly with my fork still in my mouth. I seem to be thinking about something but it slipped from my min-Oh yeah! My friends! I turn my gaze to each one of my friends, analyzing them.

My gaze first drifted to Levi, of course. We have been through a lot together over these past few months. At first I didn't really know how I felt about him. I was entranced though, that was for sure. I have known him for a long time but we've never really interacted until that party a few months ago. I then realized I wanted more. So much more. I wanted to know everything. What makes Levi tick. What makes him smile. I know now what I feel. And I know for sure that he feels the same. And that information alone makes me so happy. I only wonder what the future will bring.

Smiling to myself, I let my gaze drift to Army-warmy. He was always there for me when I needed him. We've been a little rocky lately but he doesn't appear to be upset with me in anyway. I only hope I could be as good as a friend. He was one of my oldest friends besides Mikasa. I hope she still isn't upset with me. I quickly look at her to check.

It would seem as if Mikasa is over the conflict between us. I feel a heavy weight lifted from my chest. Oh thank god! I feel so much better! At first I felt like crap for hurting Mikasa's feelings. But we both know that we wouldn't have worked out. We wouldn't have really loved each other. Her and Armin make a pretty good pair though. I couldn't hold back a cheeky smile as I watched them from across the kitchen table.

Armin had his arm around her shoulder and they were smiling, laughing, _they were happy._ In that exact moment I knew that everything would be okay. Even if we all had our disagreements, we would always be there for eachother. I realize that I'm so lucky to have people who would always be there for me no matter what. I'm so incredibly lucky to friends like them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry to say this will be the last chapter. I intend to write a sequel though, with an actual plot this time. I enjoyed writing this story but there isn't really a plot I can continue with. Most of these chapters were random crap I came up with. When I write the sequel, it will be much longer (trust me). It will be a while before I can start on the sequel because school is starting soon and I have another fic to finish. The wait shouldn't be too long though. I would like to thank everyone who read this and who would continue to read this. You guys really motivate me to even continue (I'm lazy I know). Well until next time...


End file.
